Secret Valentines
by RaspBerryStars
Summary: Pucks fairy sure the first time he noticed how pretty Quinn was, he was nine" Noah Puckerman had a thing for Quinn long before wine cooler and feeling fat...


Another crappy oneshot. What can I say, the creative bug keeps on biting me and I can't stop. I apologize in advance for any miss spelled words, and hope you can forgive me if anyone seems out of character. I should also note that while the title says "Secret _Valentines_" this was not written to be a Valentines Day piece, and that it was only really named that because I needed a name and the story does begin on Valentines Day so yeah...

Also, **I do not own Glee. **If I did there would have never been a Puck/Rachel hookup and Quinn would be living at the Puckermans right about now.

-

Secret Valentines

Pucks fairy sure the first time he noticed how pretty Quinn was, he was nine.

It's Valentines Day and all the boys are asking the girls to be their _valentine_. Puck thinks it's a stupid idea. Why should he have to ask some frilly little girl to be his valentine? It's pointless really, telling someone you "like" them and holding their hand all day. Puck can think or far better things to do then _that._

_But_ everyone else is doing it, and if he doesn't, he'll either come of as some weirdo, or have to go and sit with that _freak_ Rachel. Since neither option seems acceptable, Puck decides that his only choice is to go up to one of those _girls_,and ask them to be his valentine.

And then he sees Quinn.

She sitting with a bunch of giggling girls and Puck can't help but notice that she is by far the prettiest (and seeing as Puck knows he's the best looking of all his friends, he thinks him and Quinn might be a perfect match.) She's wearing a bright yellow dress and has a flower in her hair, and Puck thinks that if he has to have a valentine, she could be a pretty good one. Puck fixes his hair, grabs a piece of candy to give to her (more like he steals a piece of candy from that wheel-chair kid), and sets on his marry way.

Finn beats him to it.

Right as Puck is about to ask her, Finn swoops in, offers her_ two _pieces of candy, and asks her himself. She politely says yes and smiles at Finn in a way that Puck has never seen. He is immediately overcome with a feeling of hatred and anger towards Finn, (which is odd, seeing as Finns his best friend) and some other emotion that Puck can't pinpoint.

(That feeling was jealousy, which Puck would be getting to know very well over the next few years.)

-

Over the next few years, Puck becomes quiet filmier with being the third wheel to Finn and Quinn's love fest. For a while, all he really needs to tolerate to dorky flirting (Puck calls it "dorky" because he is sure that neither Finn nor Quinn know how to properly flirt.) It's not really a big deal then. Puck knows that seeing Quinn and Finn together makes him mad, but he's not entirely sure.

It's not until the end of tenth grade that it becomes a big deal.

All the football players and cheerios are at an end of year party, and just as Puck is about the close the deal with some girl named Sandy or Samantha (he later learn that her name it Santana, but that's not really important to the story) when he looks over and sees Quinn and Finn _kissing_.

It's not like they're making out or anything. It is really just coincidence that Puck looks over at the exact second their lips are touching, but either way, this moment ends up being #2 on the list of the worst moments of his life.

The #1 worst moment of his life is the next day, when Finn tells Puck that he and Quinn are dating.

-

Puck spends the summer of 2009 watching Finn and Quinn being all goo-goo in love. He hates it, almost as much as he hates the fact that he wishes _he_ were Finn.

-

About a month into the new school year, Pucks at a party, hitting on some girl and again notices how pretty Quinn is. It's not at all similar to the way he noticed in grade school, because by now Puck has known for years that Quinn is a pretty person, but he is still amazed at how gorgeous she really can be, and how after years and years, he still wants her just as badly as he did when he was nine (okay, he want her a _lot_ more now, but you get the point.) Puck also notices that she's alone, and that, from what he can tell, Finn isn't at the party.

Puck ditches the girl he was talking to, picks up a wine cooler, and strides up to her, trying his very best not to seem like he's been in love with her for the past five years.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where's Finn tonight?"

"With his mom. She got a promotion at work or something, so they went out to dinner."

"Oh. Well then why are you here without him?"

"I'm head cheerio. I'm supposed to go to this stuff."

Puck raised his eyebrow.

"And… I just don't feel like being home right now."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"Finns my best friend. You're his girlfriend. And seeing as I care about Finn and Finn cares about you, I think it's only my responsibility to care about you as well."

Quinn stares at him blankly, almost like she doesn't believe he had said any of that. But then she rolled her eyes and whispers "I heard my dad telling my mom that he thinks it wouldn't hurt for me to loose a few pounds."

"You're not fat" Puck says almost immediately.

"That's what I thought too…"

"I mean it. No disrespect to you dad or anything, but he's got to be crazy to think your fat. I mean your like really, really skinny."

Awkward Pause.

"But not too skinny or anything. Nah, you're just the right weight. You're like, perfect."

Another pause, only this time she smiles.

"What are you drinking" she asks.

"Wine cooler."

"… Can I try some?"

He knows he should say no, because she's Finn's girlfriend and Pucks pretty sure that sharing drinks is something that boyfriends and girlfriends do, but she's smiling at him the same way she did at Finn in ninth grade when he asked her to be his valentine, and, holy shit, Puck likes that smile even more when it's directed at _him_.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Puck is fairy sure that this will be the #1 best moment of his life. He ends up being wrong. The #1 best moment of his life takes place exactly fifty two minuets later.

-

Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
